sl_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Legends
=Bloodlines Legends= Overview Bloodlines Legends is an expansion that allows Bloodlines players the ability to collect resources and go on quests! All you need in order to play Bloodlines Legends is the Legends HUD. All current players of Bloodlines who own one of the current race HUDs will get the Legends HUD for free, included in the crate with the most recent update of their HUDs (coming soon). For new players who don't want any of the other Bloodlines HUDs, the Legends HUD can be purchased separately and used without participating in the other aspects of Bloodlines (attacks, souls, etc). Bloodlines Legends consists of the following aspects: * Claiming Regions With The Claim Flag * Collecting Resources With Your Magic Map * Completing Quests * Collecting Treasures * Sharing The Magic Map * Gathering, Refining, and Crafting Resources (coming soon) Additional Topics: * Stamina * Skills and Leveling Up * Stats * Resource Storage and Transfer Claiming Regions With The Claim Flag You can start claiming regions in Bloodlines Legends with the Claim Flag! You can become the discoverer or the sovereign of any region in SL! For stats on regions, check out the Map, and the stats for Sovereigns and Explorers. Claim Flags are available in 1, 10, and 25-point versions, and 10-packs of each point level are also available. When you place a claim flag on a region, your claim and current race is recorded for that region. Whichever race has placed the most flags on that region is the dominant race. Whoever places the first flag on a region is the region Discoverer, and whoever has individually placed the most flags on that region is the region Sovereign. The Discoverer is permanent, but the Sovereign can change. As more flags are placed on a region, that region's level increases. The level of a region determines which magic resources can be found there with the Magic Map Collecting Resources With Your Magic Map Your Magic Map is built into the Legends HUD. If you press the map button on your HUD, a map of your current region will appear above your HUD with a marker indicating your current position on the region. Using your magic map, you can find resources on any region where a claim flag has been placed. To find resources, you just need to search in the right place. When you press the search button, your HUD will give you indications for how far away you are from a resource. Make sure that you are wearing your nexus object in order to get the full effect of these indications. Keep in mind that you are not looking for anything tangible in world. The Magic Map Search is a spell that reveals hidden things that can't be seen. You only are looking for the X/Y position of a location on a given sim, you can search at any Z position on a sim, and still reveal the resource. There are three modes you can use to search with your Magic Map. In all of these modes, the associated color indicates how far away you are from a resource (red is far away, yellow is closer, green is very close). * Path: a trail of magical particles will float away towards the location of a resource. (8 stamina). * Floating: a floating particle will be generated to mark your search point so you can see in-world where you have dug and use it to triangulate the resource position. (3 stamina) * Map Marker: regardless of which mode you are in, a color-coded marker will be placed on your Magic Map on your HUD. This mode only places the map marker and has no other guidance. (1 stamina) When you gain resources, they will appear in your backpack. You can expand your backpack by pressing the backpack button on your HUD. Your Backpack starts with 32 pockets. Each resource has a maximum stack size that can fit in each pocket. You can increase the size of your backpack by leveling up. You never know when a resource will come in handy. You might need it for crafting, or it may be needed for a quest! Completing Quests Once you have the Legends HUD, you are ready to do some Quests! There are many objects, clues, places, and characters scattered throughout the Bloodlines sims that you can interact with to complete quests. There are 5 main Bloodlines sims, one for each race: # Bloodlines Midlands (Mortal Crossroads) # Bloodlines East (Vampire Islands) # Bloodlines West (Lycan Woodlands) # Bloodlines North (Angel Havens) # Bloodlines South (Demon Badlands) On the roleplay area for each sim, you'll find a tower, you can enter that tower to find a guide that will send you off on a main quest. Most quest objects are triggered when you touch them, but some quest objects will be triggered when you come near them or collide with them. Don't forget to watch out for danger! As you explore the sims, ask around, you never know who or what might have an adventure for you! When you accept a quest, it will appear in your Quest Journal. To access your quest journal, go to your Bloodlines profile and click on the Quests icon under your Legends section. Sharing the Map Sphere The Map Sphere is a free, copy / transfer item that comes with your Legends HUD that you can distribute freely! The first time you rez your map sphere on the ground, it gets imprinted with your name, and becomes transferrable. If your Map Sphere is the last one they rezzed before joining Bloodlines Legends, you will get a Stamina Bonus! They can also redeem the Map Sphere to get an additional Stamina bonus when they join. Stamina Many actions in Bloodlines Legends will cost or cause you to lose stamina, and there are many ways to gain stamina. Interacting with quest objects can cause you to both earn and lose stamina. Every day that you log in with the Legends HUD, you will get a stamina bonus. You can gain stamina on the spot by crafting metric packs from Vital Blood, Lumens, Ether, and Ichor. If you are the last person to hand someone a Legends Map Piece before they wear their Legends HUD for the first time, you will get a stamina bonus. When they join and redeem the map piece, they will also get an additional stamina bonus. Skills and Leveling Up You can gain experience points through many actions that you take in Bloodlines Legends, such as placing Claim Flags, searching with the magic map, and going on quests. Each time you level up, you will get a skill point that you can spend on a bonus, such as additional carrying capacity in your backpack, wider search radius when searching allowing you to find resources faster, or a higher daily stamina bonus. To see the actual skills that you can gain, and see your progress on the skill trees, go to the skills area of your legends profile. Collecting Treasures Treasures are different from resources in that they are scripted mesh items that exist in world and are delivered to your SL inventory, as opposed to resources that are only tracked in your backpack or treasure chests. The first treasure is The Wand. Each wand that you get is likely to be different and will have a unique look, name, rarity, features, and properties. There are tens of thousands of different possible wands. You can obtain treasures by completing the main quest lines in the game. Legends Stats There are several different rankings you can compete for in Legends: * Legendary Adventurers: combined ranking based on treasure collection, quests, and experience * Resource Wealth: ranking of those with the most and rarest collection of resources * Sovereigns: ranking of those who are sovereigns of the most regions * Explorers: ranking of those who have discovered the most regions * Experienced: ranking of those with the highest total XP Resource Storage If you run out of space in your backpack, you can always delete items by moving them into your hand and dropping them on the ground with the ⨂ button on your Legends HUD. But, if you want to keep them, you can buy resource storage chests that have up to 50 pockets of space in them. Treasure Storage Chests can be used to transfer caches of resources to other players. We will also be providing Market Barrels, vendors that have a single pocket and hold any resource and can be used to sell any resource to other players for a price that you set. Gathering, Refining, and Crafting Resources (Coming soon) These features are part of Module 2 of Bloodlines Legends, coming soon! Here is a sneak peek at some items that will be available soon: The Tree, The Mine, and the Knoll. These are gathering stations where you will be able to gather resources.